


Warrior of Hell

by Teddy_Loves_Fanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Loves_Fanfiction/pseuds/Teddy_Loves_Fanfiction
Summary: During the Mizuki incident, Naruto gains a bloodline limit not seen since the time of the Rikudo Sennin. Watch as he take the Elemental Nations by surprise, and become the Warrior of Hell





	Warrior of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing, so if anyone is willing to become a beta I would be grateful.

dont read yet

**Author's Note:**

> Kowakagan- A doujutsu that has been dormant in th


End file.
